


Dragon's Heart -On hiatus-

by Koi97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Classes, Does not follow the main story, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, MalexMale, Multi, Swearing, Violence, beast masters, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi97/pseuds/Koi97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is very special and is being chased after. He must seek out Gray Fullbuster if he wants to live, but what happens when the two clash and Natsu is torn between following his father's last words, or leaving the ice hearted mage in order to hide. What happens when the threat is closer then appears? Rated m for language and violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Heart -On hiatus-

**Author's Note:**

> A new story, and a long obsession of mine lol. This is an AU Gratsu story that I thought up of while revisiting the gratsu fandom trying to find a story I couldn't so rip. This is just one of the new stories I am writing. This story and Fallen are not beta'd so there will be mistakes. I try to keep them as low as possible but I am only human rip. Well, I hope you enjoy this story!

Natsu believed he would live a happy life with his father. To him, nothing could defeat the massive read dragon that ruled over the last few dragons. Igneel was the strongest creature alive and Natsu looked up to the dragon greatly. He was happy in the clan, with the other shifters, special beings able to go from a human form to that of an animal. It was a very rare magic power that could pop in any animal that had a history of magic in their blood. They were the clan's pride and joy. Natsu was sparring with one of the other shifters, Gajeel. A broad, black haired man with the power of Iron thanks to his father, who is a iron dragon. A young, sky blue haired girl named Wendy watches them, with an uninterest black haired boy known as Zeref that looks like Natsu save for his jet black hair. Natsu grins, fists on fire. He loves sparring in his human form. It is smaller and more lightweight, but he still pack on hell of a punch. It was just a normal day for them. Sparring was normal between them. A few dragons are in the massive cave, watching over them. The clan was small, as many of the dragons were killed in a war just before the shifters were born. Natsu about to charge Gajeel when the earth shuddered and they both froze. The dragons were a bit slowly, uncurling their large bodies. Natsu was frozen as he saw something at the mouth of the cave. Red scales glittered in the light.

"Get them out of here!" A deep voice shouts in all their minds.

"Igneel!" Natsu screams out loud, in to much shock to his telepathy.

Something shoves him deeper into the cave. The cave groans as the earth shudders and loud cracks and shudders fill Natsu's sensitive ears. He is barely pushed forward when rock crumbles down, trapping the shifters. Natsu looks around, realizing his alone. He gulps, eyes wide in the darkness. "Go Natsu! We must get out! We will meet up soon!" he hears Zeref speak in his mind.

Walking on shaky legs, Natsu tumbles forward, barely keeping himself stable. He can feel the earth shudder under his feet and fainting hear a battle raging. His head rings, the faint roars just ringing. Dust and small rocks fall randomly with each shudder of the earth. 'Natsu….my son...find a beastmaster in the south that doubles as an ice class mage. He will help you."

Natsu freezes at the sounds of his father's voice. "No run my children! Get away! You must live." Igneel shouts in their head.

Natsu starts to jog, feeling his fiery temper flare. He will only follow this order because of Igneel. Natsu stops and turns, feeling the earth shudder and a howling roar fills the air. Thick tears roll down his face He balls his fists up, promising himself he will follow Igneel's order and grow stronger to find the dragons and save them. Natsu whirls around on his feet and races through the vast tunnels within the mountain.


End file.
